


A Definite Success

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, One Big Happy Family, Sparklings, another one of my infamously sappy endings, decepticon convert blurr, mentions of egg laying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hatching of Blurr and Shockwave's first clutch together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Definite Success

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for a friend on tumblr. You can reblog/like that [right here!](http://starscreamsswayinghips.tumblr.com/post/98862792469/)

It had been a hard few cycles and Blurr was still sore and exhausted from laying his first clutch ever. It didn't help that his mate was four times as large as he was, and that meant large eggs as well. Autobots didn't lay eggs. They had live sparklings, but Blurr wasn't an Autobot anymore, and Shockwave never was, so that meant he laid eggs now. He still wasn't sure he would ever get used to it.

He was resting in his nest, curled around his three eggs--soon to be his sparklings--when one of them twitched. He sat up, staring down at it. When it twitched again, his face split into a grin.

"Shockwave. SHOCKWAVE COME HERE." He yelled, knowing he could have just used the comms and not caring. Shockwave came barreling through the doorway nanokliks later, cannon armed.

"What is it?" Shockwave asked, sounding perfectly calm in spite of the agitated brightness of his optic. Blurr was grinning at him and motioning for him to come closer. Seeing no danger, Shockwave put his cannon away and crouched down next to his mate.

"What is it?" He asked again, freezing when one of the eggs moved.

"They're hatching." Blurr said breathlessly, moving so the eggs were caged in by his legs. Shockwave moved closer, optic contracting as it focused on the first crack on the egg. One crack became three, and before the two mechs knew it, a small servo was forcing the egg shell out of its way. A small BLUE servo.

"Oh no... Shockwave, what if they look like me, the old me?" Blurr asked, panic flooding his systems. If his sparklings looked like Autobots, who knew what the other Decepticons would do to them...

"Hush, dear one. It will be alright." Shockwave said. Soon the other eggs began cracking as well, and Blurr helped the first sparkling into the world by pulling away the rest of the shell, revealing a small mech with blue and black plating. The bitlet blinked up at him with bright red optics before breaking into a grin and chirping at him.

Blurr returned the smile and picked him up, holding him close.

"Hello, little one." He cooed, his vocalizer a little shaky. Shockwave helped their second offspring, a black and purple femme, out of her shell, carefully picking her up with one servo. She beeped curiously, patting a small servo against her sire's smooth faceplates. Shockwave's optic darkened and he hummed, pleased. The red eyed sparkling attempted to copy the sound and ended up purring at him, which made him chuckle.

Their third and final offspring--another mech--had no trouble bashing his way out of his shell, chirping loudly and sporting a blue and purple paint job. His optics were bright yellow as he stared at his creators, continuing to chirp until Blurr scooped him up with his free arm and held him close like his brother. He settled down instantly, curling against the warm chassis and closing his optics, tiny engine humming.

Shockwave placed the femme between her brothers in Blurr's arms and then curled his own arms around Blurr's, nuzzling the side of his helm and pulling him close.

"We have beautiful sparklings, don't we." Blurr said, looking down at the three recharging bitlets in his arms affectionately.

"I'd say that they are a definite success." Shockwave replied instantly. Blurr raised an optical ridge at his mate, unamused. The tank cleared his throat.

"I meant to say... Yes they are... beautiful." He said awkwardly. Blurr smiled, satisfied for the moment.

"We're gonna raise them right." The smaller mech said. "Give them all the love and attention they deserve to be given. They're not going to have to live through a war like we did. They're gonna be kept safe and happy. Right?" He looked at his mate again. Shockwave hummed at him, optic darkening again as he nuzzled Blurr some more.

"Whatever they desire, they shall be given. Just as you are given whatever you desire."

Blurr leaned back against Shockwave, taking comfort in the steady thrum of his engine.

"They need names. I'm thinking North Star," he indicated the eldest, "Artemis," the femme shifted in his arms, "and... Spitfire." He chuckled as the youngest squirmed a bit before settling down again.

"Fitting designations, dear one." Shockwave said. Blurr bit his lip component, tipping his head back to look up at the bigger mech.

"You will help me take care of them... won't you?" He said carefully. He couldn't help but feel like Shockwave was more likely to treat the bitlets as everyday creations, and not like the wonderful gift of new life that they were; a science project, as his earlier statement of them being "a success" indicated.

Blurr couldn't think of them that way. He had held them inside his body, felt their sparks chatter back and forth with his own, helped them into the world not once but TWICE (albeit the second time was far less exhausting). Shockwave had trouble seeing things the way Blurr did, the way most bots did really, but Blurr could admit that he was getting better at it.

Shockwave's arms around Blurr tightened and the tank's head came to rest on his shoulder, looking at their sparklings.

"Of course I will. We made these small things together. These new lives that will one day grow up and be a part of this great universe, like you and me. I will protect them with my life," he lifted his head and looked at Blurr, "as I protect you."

Blurr's smile wobbled and he pressed back against Shockwave again, looking down at the sparklings against his chassis. He was so happy that his spark felt like it was going to burst. Shockwave's claw came up and gently petted North Star's helm and Blurr finally let his optics close, preparing to join his children in recharge with the warmth of his mate at his back.

Yes he was very happy indeed.


End file.
